The 73rd Hunger Games!
by likely34
Summary: Here is the story of 100 Competitors going into a city thriving to kill and survivor a grueling situtation in which alliances will be formed and fights will be fought! This are...The Hunger Games!


The bell rang as the 100 competitors set off into the city with the equipment they had chosen, The 74th Hunger Games were about to begin! By far the biggest with 100 people trying to survive a gruesome war in a city for the title of the Hunger Games champion! All entered only 100 made it in and now we get down to the action of the Hunger Games!

*Laura's POV*

I was walking alone in a street with only a bow and arrow to protect me, no one in sight, if I did find someone I would try making an alliance though, always good to have someone protecting your back. It wouldn't be one of those cheesy career alliances though, I have always thought of them to be unfair so that's why they are hated so much now. As I was thinking about Premade alliances I saw a person scramble across the building and as I heard it I was tempted to just follow it, but I couldn't I would not risk my life for a noise that could have been a rat or something like that. Shots fire from the top of a building and I heard the person who scrambled fall in front of me and when I looked back no one was there…

*Jason's POV*

Right after I fired those gruesome shots you could tell I was scared that I had killed someone I might have even known, my friends were in this to, but sadly I don't give a crap since this is a game where only one will survive after all. I will struggle to win this I won't go through god knows how many weeks of hell just to be dead by the end of it. I wonder who that girl was, I might have made a mistake leaving at the moment but you can't be allies with everyone in the Hunger Games can you now. Weird career people have always been the scariest type to compete against, since you got to have an army behind you to take a 5 man alliance down. One down and probably 98 more to go…

*Clayton's POV*

Nope, not a sound I have heard except the gong sounding at the beginning of the game. Everyone is avoiding me or just isn't in my area by the looks of it, Convenient for me aren't it. Hmm I guess I'll just be the luckiest damn kid alive to actually be alive in the first 10 minutes of this game. I will shoot anyone who crosses my path anyways, I'm not going to be one to make alliances and have a weakling take a shot for me, I can handle myself anyways, career alliance or no career alliance. They will probably be targeted and there is a few that I know of, Xavier and his friends might be one they signed up and got in to, poor guys they will die in the first 3 days or so.

*Xavier's POV*

Me and my career alliance have been scouting the territory in order to set up a base camp for now, in this game you can never be too careful who to trust, I might even turn on my alliance but not for now, I still need myself under their wing so they do everything and I sit back sipping water and coconut juice. I think we might have found a good option for a base but it was to worn down and might have been dead by the cause of someone lighting fire to it, actually that might not be a bad idea in a way that we can kill the other competitors. I hope to find my buddy Clayton, he can sure be a help to us and I want to get him to the final 2 just so friends can be together in the best career alliance to happen in the games. I doubt there is not more but yeah we just have to stick to ourselves for now and not stick our noses into anything more dangerous than what we are in now.

*Lucy's POV*

Being held against my will on the first hour sucks, and that's exactly what is happening to me now! I have to do all this work and hunting for another girl named Grace who is threatening my life just cause her lazy trunk can't do anything in this game! Planning to kill her would be the best ideal but not today, no it needs to be later when there is much less people in a game of skill like this, she wants her slave protected so I am not very sure she will take a bullet but she will fight for me as long as it's not her cost of the game on the line. Hunting is annoying in a place like this, we happened to see a pigeon but it flew away in time to not be caught by us. Grace was mad but she didn't take my life just let, let's just say I'm very good at convincing.

*Graces POV*

Ha that little fool Lucy doesn't know what she has gotten herself into trying to ask me for an alliance, I am holding her against her will and obviously I will spare her soon enough, but right now I believe her as my slave that is going to die anyways. Fear of me will eat her up in time for me to laugh at her once more in scent of my victory over one person which I have used to get very far into the Hunger Games. Coconuts for me and bugs for her is our diet, well her diet my meal! Ha I can't help but to laugh at this uncomfortable situation she is in! If someone comes let them find her and kill her I will run in time and still be alive! This is just getting better and better isn't it eh? My friend Chi is hopefully still alive, if she isn't then very sad but if she is then she and her boyfriend Mike must join me and my slave in some sort of a career alliance.

*Chi's POV*

Me and my hubby Mike have been walking around for what felt like ages and have not found a thing except these woods we are in right now. Walking for miles and miles is not helping the feeling about Grace being dead right now, which she probably is. Mike will take a bullet for me any day and hopefully us 2 can stall the game at the end when we get to the final 2 and they can decide us both winner like what they did in the 32nd Hunger Games. We both need a weapon which we think a sharp piece of tree bark might help us slightly if we are thinking of stabbing a big alliance. A slight chance says that Grace is still alive so if we find her we can get a final 3 alliance just like that and make history in Hunger Game's hall of fame, if there is one. You see I am not the smartest person ever, well about the Hungry Games, or is it Hunger Games? Ugh I looked back and it is Hunger Games so yeah those are my I guess...thoughts?

*Mikes POV*

Chi probably thinks she can be the one to win with me protecting her the whole way, well she sadly thought wrong, the first chance I get I am getting rid of that no good pest which will only be an obstacle in a game for your life. The tree bark has to be the most ludicrous ideal I have ever seen in history of the hunger games, who in their right mind would suggest pointy bark? I was thinking more of a rock to bash her skull in easily… Interestingly I cannot bring myself to do it so early on in the Game; she might be an asset cause of her beauty. That girl is very pretty and that is why she is a girl of a man as beautiful as me. Anyways on with the strategy part of this difficult game, as they say when life gives you lemons you make lemonade so we found this most interesting 9 year old boy called John which might be an asset because of his traveling skills, so we took him under our wing but as always they must die.. they all must die.

People Killed:

Lucy

Mario

Brock

Sambini

David


End file.
